Inu Hakusho
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: Genkai has a granddaughter named Kagome. She is coming to visit Genkai but at the wrong time. She ends up going to Hang Neck Island not sure if that’s the name with the gang and in the process runs into her Grandfather, Toguro finds out he had a grandda
1. Chapter 1

**Inu Hakusho**

**Chapter 1**

_**KEF:**__ Hey People Hope You enjoy this fic I have been very busy lately and so I haven't updated but I hope to update soon._

_**Genkai**__: KEF if you don't complete this story I will find a way to get you._

_**KEF: **__Sure, such a scary grandma_

_**Genkai: **__I'm not your grandmother_

_**KEF: **__I know that but you'll be Kagome's grandmother in the story so you're a grandma_

_**Genkai:**__ That doesn't mean that… Oh never mind._

_**KEF: **__I win. YAY! Please review. No flames please, those things are totally evil._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho_

**Crossover: **Yu Yu Hakusho x Inuyasha

**Summary:**Genkai has a granddaughter named Kagome. She is coming to visit Genkai but at the wrong time. She ends up going to Hang Neck Island (not sure if that's the name) with the gang and in the process runs into her Grandfather, Toguro finds out he had a grandchild. What will happen?

**Pairing:** ?

_**Things to know:**_

_Genkai does not know about Kagome's journey and that she has trained before_

_Instead of 5 members per team they can have 6_

_Kagome was turned into a demon. She is half inu, half Kitsune because of her two adopted brothers and her adopted kit_

_

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

Kagome was a total wreck. She would probably never see her friends again. They had just defeated Naraku and were celebrating when suddenly Kagome began to glow and the Shikon Jewel went into her left hip. Then she started to fade away. The others had tried to grab her but every time they tried their hand just went through her, only Kirrara was able to touch her and soon Kirrara started to fade away too. Kagome cried at the base of the Goshinboku and eventually fell asleep with Kirrara in her lap, which is how her mother found her. Gently Kun-loon Higurashi shook her daughter awake and asked what happened. Kagome's mouth opened, and the whole thing from killing Naraku then disappearing from the Feudal Era and never being able to return there, spilled out of her mouth.

Soon weeks passed by and Mrs. Higurashi was starting to get worried. Kagome had been in a depression ever since she got back. She was just like a shell of a person, only responding when asked a question and never talking to people. She didn't even yell at Souta for dumping a whole bucket of freezing water that still had ice in it. Mrs. Higurashi finally thought it was time to take action. She decided that she would send Kagome to her mother's home for a while and see if that cheered her up. Kagome always loved going to her grandmother's temple.

So in a week that was how Kagome found herself standing outside of her grandmother's temple. Quickly she walked up the stairs and stopped short when she felt demon energy coming from one of the shrines. Kagome rushed inside and called out, "Grandma," she found 2 demons in humanoid form talking to her grandmother.

At the yell of grandma, Genkai and the 2 demons turned around to see Genkai's favorite grandchild standing at the door. Genkai suddenly remembered that her daughter had said that she wanted Kagome to stay with her for a couple of months. After remembering that small dilemma she said, "Kagome go to the house, everything is fine here." At first Kagome just stared at her uncertainly then after giving one last mistrusting look at the demons she turned around and walked back to the house.

"Well that just works out perfectly, your granddaughter can be the 6th fighter. I'm sure you trained her." The female demon said.

"Actually no I haven't. I don't want to taint my little angel (I know why OOC but Genkai loves Kagome a lot so she will be OOC when it comes to Kagome) she is far to nice to kill a demon." Genkai said.

"Is that so, well to bad you need a 6th fighter and that girl has plenty of power so deal with it." The male demon grunted out. Then both demons disappeared.

Genkai went back into her house to find her granddaughter making some dinner. Kagome suddenly looked up and said, "Grandma why were you talking to demons?"

Genkai was surprised. She never expected her granddaughter to know about demons. Suddenly she heard a mew and saw a little two-tailed neko demon. She quickly set herself to exterminate it when suddenly Kagome rushed in front of the kitten and blocked Genkai's path.

When Genkai and Kagome finally sat down to talk about how Kagome knew about demons they both told their stories and just talked.

The next day Kagome got up and was making pancakes when suddenly there was a knock on the shoji door. Kagome quickly went to see who it was. A boy wearing a green school uniform was at the door then he says, "Who the hell are you? Where's grandma."

Kagome was about to retort when suddenly Genkai came out from another room and said, "Dimwit don't insult my granddaughter. Especially when she is probably stronger than you."

"Hey," Yusuke protested, "Can you train me I have to enter the Dark Tournament or the people I care about will die."

Genkai just nodded and started his training. Kagome almost felt sorry for the boy. Her grandmother was being extra brutal, but the reason Kagome didn't feel that bad because she went through the same thing when he was asleep. She did just the same amount of training maybe even more and she didn't complain. Well that was probably because the Lord of Torture himself, Sesshomaru, had trained her before.

Soon it was time for the Tournament to begin. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were waiting for Yusuke and the other 2 fighters in the forest surrounded by demons. Right when the boat was about to leave Yusuke showed up, "Urameshi where were? Where are the other 2 members? You know that we need 6 members to enter this tournament" Kuwabara cried. "Calm down Kuwa-baka. I made it didn't I? The other members are right behind you. I guess." Yusuke said. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei turned around all surprised that none of them could sense the two. Both fighters hid their faces. One fighter's face was covered up completely by a white clothe. The other fighter was about the same size as Botan and was wearing a white and light blue cloak of the fire rat (Inuyasha gave it to Kagome) and a scarf covered her face. The only thing they could see of the fighters face were her blue eyes and that she had black hair with pink stripes.

Before Kuwabara could retort the Captain roared that they were going to leave so the Yu Yu gang quickly went onto the boat. Yusuke soon fell asleep and the captain said that only one team could enter the tournament if they were on this boat and that one member of each team would fight until the death. The fighter with the white mask was the attacker and the fighter finished all the demons in the ring in seconds. All the other demons turned on the rest of the Yu Yu gang and tried to kill them but the group just killed them except for Yusuke who was still dead to the world. Finally when there wasn't a single enemy demon left on the ship the captain grudgingly declared Team Urameshi the winners and allowed them to go on to the preliminaries.

When they got off the boat Kuwabara was forced to carry Yusuke through the lobby. Hiei and Kurama could feel the other guests' eyes on them. The other guests were obviously human and they seemed to rich to be fighters. It left the group suspicious save Kuwabara and Yusuke who was asleep. When they got to their room they all sat down for coffee and snacks. While they were eating the 2 masked fighters stared at something behind the others. Suddenly someone said, "You people are really weak. It makes me wonder why you were allowed to skip the opening ceremonies." "Who are you and how did you sneak in here before us?" Kuwabara shouted. "I didn't sneak in here before you. I came in after you, I'm a good boy." The kid said, suddenly a man stood next to him. He had blond hair that was kind of spiky but he was well built. He said, "Rinku, I wondered where you went." "Oh Zeru," the boy who was now identified as Rinku said. "Who are you," Kuwabara repeated. The demon known as Zeru said, "We are from team Rokyuyakai (not sure of the spelling) your opponents in the preliminaries and let me say this, we will defeat you as easily as I cut that coffee cup. Let's go Rinku" The Yu yu gang turn around to look at a coffee table and suddenly one of the coffee cups fell apart in a perfect half. "Ahh," Kuwabara cried.

Privately the whole Urameshi team realized that the Dark Tournament was going to be tough and if they weren't strong enough they would die.

* * *

_Well sorry this was kind of short but I think it was pretty good it ended up being 1629 words and that is a lot for me. I hope you enjoy this story and please review. Flames are welcome I don't really care. I'll just delete them._

_Also I have a poll to decide who will be paired with Kagome the choices are Hiei or Kurama. There can be more choices if requested. (Touya and Jin or anyone else is okay) There can be threesomes just request one if you want one that is no listed. _

Kagome x Kurama

_Kagome x Hiei_

_Kurama x Hiei_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Preliminaries**

**

* * *

**

**KEF: **Hey people I am sorry it takes so long to update. I promise to try harder. I have just been busy. Just to let you know I have some new muses. Some of them aren't so nice.

**Yuka:** Well you would now we are just figments of your imagination that are in your mind except for Miku. She is actually a real person. You're kinda pathetic

**Kana: **Yep totally

**KEF: **Kana don't agree with everything we say

**Kana:** okay

**Yuka**: You do know asking her to not agree with everything won't change anything

**Kana: **Yep

**KEF:** sheesh never mind, I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, by the way I'm changing the way some of the matches are being fought

* * *

**Crossover: **Yu Yu Hakusho x Inuyasha

**Summary:**Genkai has a granddaughter named Kagome. She is coming to visit Genkai but at the wrong time. She ends up going to Hang Neck Island (not sure if that's the name) with the gang and in the process runs into her Grandfather, Toguro finds out he had a grandchild. What will happen?

**Pairing:** ?

_**Things to know:**_

_Genkai does not know about Kagome's journey and that she has trained before_

_Instead of 5 members per team they can have 6_

_Kagome was turned into a demon. She is half inu, half Kitsune because of her two adopted brothers and her adopted kit_

_

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

**At the arena**

Yusuke and his group went to the arena for their match. Yusuke was still asleep from all his harsh training that he had with Genkai and Kagome.

"All right team leaders come up to the arena to decide how the matches will be fought." Koto said.

Because Yusuke was still asleep Kuwabara went up to the arena. Zeru from Team Rokuyoukai went up too and they decided on one on one battles first team to win 4 matches wins. Kuwabara was the first to go up. He went up against the little kid called Rinku. Kuwabara attacked him but Rinku started to taunt him with little comments like saying the Kuwabara couldn't even beat him and he's just a little kid and that Kuwabara was weak and pathetic. Suddenly Rinku pulled out his secret weapon. He put his demon energy in yo-yos, which Kuwabara started to make fun of, but then the yo-yos started attacking I him from all directions. Kuwabara just kept getting hit over and over again

Hiei was think, 'What is that idiot doing? He's being beaten by a little brat.'

Luckily for Kuwabara he managed to get a hit on Rinku but in the end he lost, although he did threaten poor Rinku and tell the little guy to meet him behind the hotel to have a rematch. Kurama won his match quickly when his opponent threatened his mother. Then Hiei fought Zeru and Kagome's eyes widened. Hiei had just called the Dragon of Darkness Flame and dragon of fire that Kagome had created. She had made the dragons of the Darkness, Mortal, and White Flame. Kagome wanted to flinch when she saw the damage that the dragon had done to Hiei's right arm. She felt bad that it had been something she had created that had caused Hiei to have a completely burned hand

Kagome looked up to see who was fighting next and saw that it was someone she thought dead long ago. It was Hiten, it appeared that Inuyasha hadn't managed to kill him after all. Before her grandmother could take up the fight she jumped up to the arena. "May I ask what your name is? The other masked fighter has already requested to be known as the Masked Fighter so what can we call you," Koto said.

Kagome thought for a minute before saying, "Tenshi."

"Ok now we have the mysterious fighter known as Tenshi and a very power lightning demon that we all know, Hiten." Koto said, "Ready, set, FIGHT"

Hiten and Kagome began to circle each other. "I've been wondering Hiten, I am as you could say well informed about you but weren't you destroyed by a inu hanyou?" Kagome said actually curious about the answer.

"Haha, that mangy mutt could never defeat me, he was to soft hearted. It's amazing he managed to defeat that fiend Naraku. Who are you to know that?" Hiten said suspiciously before he thrust his halberd at her.

Kagome dodged it easily before she did the same thing Hiei did without the sacrifice. She called the Dragon of the Darkness flame. It came out and circled around her protectively. It wasn't at all like it was with Hiei. The dragon seemed more alive. It saw Hiten with his halberd pointed at Tenshi and the dragon rammed him into the wall. In the end all that was left was another outline right next to the one of Zeru.

The whole crowd gasped in surprise while a certain Toguro looked surprised. He had seen some pink hair on Tenshi but he knew that it definitely no Genkai.

The other members of team Rokuyokai, looked horrified and the ones who hadn't fought yet ran out of the arena but they didn't get far before Chu hit them both on the head killing them.

Tenshi looked at Chu in amusement. He was definitely drunk but even if the others couldn't see it this person was actually decently strong. Hiei was about to go up and fight the man he considered the drunken idiot when all of a sudden Yusuke woke up a jumped into the air and started to stretch, "This is just like home, waking up to the smell of alcohol." He said.

"He didn't wake up with all the alcohol but the liquid that can kill a man woke him up;." Kurama said not at all surprised.

Yusuke and Chu began to fight and they came out in a stale mate but in the end after the match with the knives Yusuke won and Team Urameshi was declared the winners

**_To Be continued

* * *

_**

**KEF: I hope you enjoyed this not so good chapter. Ja Ne

* * *

**

_Also I have a poll to decide who will be paired with Kagome the choices are Hiei or Kurama. There can be more choices if requested. (Touya and Jin or anyone else is okay) There can be threesomes just request one if you want one that is no listed. _

Kagome x Kurama- 3

_Kagome x Hiei- 2_

_Kurama x Kagome x Hiei (sorry for the little mishap it is really this not Kurama x Hiei)- 5_

_Kagome x Jin- 4_

_Kagome x Touya- 1_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**KEF: Hey people I hope you enjoy the story sorry for some mistakes in the story**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Crossover: **Yu Yu Hakusho x Inuyasha

**Summary:**Genkai has a granddaughter named Kagome. She is coming to visit Genkai but at the wrong time. She ends up going to Hang Neck Island (not sure if that's the name) with the gang and in the process runs into her Grandfather, Toguro finds out he had a grandchild. What will happen?

**Pairing:** ?

* * *

_**Things to know:**_

_Genkai does not know about Kagome's journey and that she has trained before_

_Instead of 5 members per Team they can have 6_

_Kagome was turned into a demon. She is half inu, half Kitsune because of her two adopted brothers and her adopted kit_

* * *

(everything happens exactly like episode 33 with Yusuke and kuwabara. Were skipping right to the match with the shinobi. All you need to know is that Kagome aka Tenshi didn't participate in the second match as she was ambushed as well all though it didn't do the opponent any good)

**Normal pov****  
**  
"now Team Urameshi will fight Team Masho but first a doctor will be checking them over" the announcer said.

As soon as she said that a beautiful nurse stepped out and, "hello I'm ruka and I will be checking to see which of you is injured."

Ruka checked over each person systematically until finally she pointed at hiei, the masked fight, and Tenshi, "I'm afraid you three are in no condition to fight." she said

"what the hell lady, we got a guy who can't walk and you pick someone who hasn't even fought yet." Yusuke yells.

"hold on a minute what give you the right to say that I'm not fit to fight" Tenshi said.

" you have summoned the darkness dragon and that requires a sacrifice therefore you must be feeling very weak" ruka said in knowing voice.

"if that's what you think then would you like to taste the fury of my dragon." Tenshi said in a very scary. The darkness dragon suddenly appeared and started to circle around ruka and Tenshi in a slow lazy motion.

Ruka stuttered in fear and before she could say anything the announcer suddenly said, by the order of the council hiei and the masked fighter will not be participating in the next match. Tenshi will be participating."

"that satisfies that. I win" Tenshi said mockingly.

"haha it's 4 against 6 with one member unable to walk. An easy win for you Jin" one of the cloaked figures said. Jin looked at Team Urameshi and said "nah I've lost interest"

"wait Jin you can't just do that." the figure said and he grabbed Jin's shoulder only serving to piss Jin off.

"don't you ever put your gritty fingers on me" Jin threatened

* * *

Time skip (Kurama's fights with gamma and toya)

Kurama was unconscious just standing in the center of the ring when Bakken stepped into the ring and said that he and Kurama would fight. He then proceeded to beat Kurama with as much strength as he could. When koto tried to stop him, bakken hit her. Bakken was about to continue beating up Kurama when two voices said, "what do you think you are doing? You aren't the only person in the ring."

Bakken looked around to see what who said that and found Tenshi and another member of Team Masho standing on the arena, " you are in the way as both your friend and I were in the ring it isn't decided who is to fight so stop this instant." Tenshi said.

Bakken took a threatening step toward Tenshi, "don't you dare think your better than me." he then tried to punch Tenshi but then Tenshi grabbed his shoulder and started to squeeze harder and harder and harder until finally a loud crack was heard. "get out of the ring you disgusting piece of filth. Don't ever touch me again." Tenshi said and she proceeded to kick him in the stomach. " I may not have as much strength as Yusuke but I got a good punch." she said.

"well as there were two members of each Team on the ring the fight between bakken and Kurama is a no go." koto said.

The mystery figure tossed up his cloak. He was an orange fox that looked similar to Kurama. Meanwhile Tenshi supported Kurama and carried him off the ring. "bakken get out of the ring." the mystery person said

"don't order me around Shippo." bakken growled.

Shippo gave him a death glare, and bakken shuddered and backed off. Shippo looked at Tenshi, "it's been awhile mother. Don't hold back on me I'm more powerful then you after all I have 500 years more experience know."

The yuyu gang just gave a 'what the fuck' look at the kitsune standing on the stage. Tenshi looked at Shippo and said, "did you go through boot camp from hell?" Shippo shook his head, "then you got nothing on me. Until you get sango and fluffy's training I wouldn't call us equals, but I'm so proud that you finally managed to manipulate your foxfire." Tenshi was now jumping up and down like a hyper child. Everyone sweat dropped 'is this really the scary person who can control the dragon of the darkness flame?'

"okay I've had enough of this. Begin!" koto announced.

Tenshi and Shippo ran at each other. Shippo through a punch at Tenshi who easily dodged. Then she sent a barrage of punches at him and he also dodged.

Tenshi blocked another punch when suddenly her mask fell into tattered pieces. Tenshi noticed that Shippo had a small dagger in his hand, "Kagome!" Yusuke yelled shocked.

Kagome looked at him and said "hey," then she turned to Shippo," you've improved more than I expected"

"of course it has been 500 years." Shippo said cheekily.

"hey I'm doing the talking here," Yusuke butted in, "get down right now Kagome. I don't need the old lady trying to kill me cause you die in this stink in tournament." he then proceeded to try to step up onto the ring.

Shippo started laughing, "you mean you reLy don't know about momma and she's on your Team. Guess she doesn't trust you very much."

"what the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke said getting angrier and angrier.

"momma is Kagome higurashi, the shaken no mike and granddaughter to Genkai and the younger Toguro brother." Shippo announced proudly "there's more stuff but I don't want to freak you out too bad."

Kagome looked up surprised, "really? So that's who my other grandfather is. Well that explains everything."

"did you hear that people, Tenshi is the daughter of the psychic Genkai and Toguro the younger. The last champions of the dark tournament." koto said cheerfully. The crowd was in an uproar with certain people having very different thoughts:

Jin: 'why isn't anyone fighting, although the lass is rather pretty I wonder if she's strong.'

Younger Toguro: 'i have a granddaughter? I didn't even know I had a child. Genkai has some explaining to do,'

Genkai: 'did that boy say momma?'

Hiei: 'Toguro and Genkai, controls the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. She's the Shikon no Miko. Wait wasn't it the shikon no miko the one who created the dragon? She cannot be that strong' (he apparently thinks more then he talks)

Koenma: 'Shikon no Miko! Here? Fathers going to give me such a big spanking,'

Elder Toguro: 'great another person who will try to being weakness to my brother. I can't wait to get rid of her.'

Yusuke: 'the old lady and Toguro, together'

**Back in the arena**

"enough of this, let's get back to the fight." Kagome said, "so Shippo, I'm sure you remember Hyonimaru."

* * *

**Also I have a poll to decide who will be paired with Kagome the choices are Hiei or Kurama. There can be more choices if requested. (Touya and Jin or anyone else is okay) There can be threesomes just request one if you want one that is no listed. The last time you can vote is chapter 5**

**(Poll ends after chapter 5)**

**Kagome x Kurama- 8**

**Kagome x Hiei- 6**

**Kurama x Kagome x Hiei- 18**

**Kagome x Jin- 17 (Wow I wasn't expecting him to be so popular but I'm happy yeah)**

**Kagome x Touya- 1**

**Hiei x Jin x Kagome x Kurama- 2**

**Yusuke x Kagome **

**Kagome x Jin (onesided)- 1**

**Kagome x Touya (onesided)- 1**

**Hiei x Kagome x Jin-1**

* * *

**KEF: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'll try to be faster next time**


End file.
